A Christmas Gift
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Ginny needs a job, and she finds a good one too, but what happens when her boss turns out to be Draco Malfoy? Read through Ginny's journal entries and see how her life unfolds. One shot!


**Title:** A Christmas Gift 

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_January 13_

_It's been a week since Christmas and I've finally decided to write in this thing – you. Colin gave this diary- you- to me for Christmas. I do love all the wonderful quotes that are presented on each page, but I think I'm a bit old for a journal, don't you? I mean, I'm well over eighteen. I've got – no Nevermind. I haven't got a job, but I'm looking for one. I did find one the other day that has to do with some company establishing more Wizarding towns like Diagon Alley around Britain. Unfortunately, it belongs to Malfoy. Yes. The little git Malfoy. I had an appointment today and I'm rather happy that I was hired for the position as the secretary of Mr.Malfoy. He seemed civil enough except for his first reaction when he saw me. _

_Getting back to the point. Colin gave me this-you- lord I need to get used to saying you- for Christmas, and he gave it--you- with such thought in mind, that I couldn't just throw you in the trash. His reason was , and I quote, "Ginny, you always seem sad and alone and since you never talk to me, I thought this might help. You can write all your thoughts in there. It'll help. Trust me," _

_I just love Colin. He is such a great friend. I got tired of living at the Burrow, what with all the noise and all – so I decided to find an apartment and then, of course they were all too expensive for me since I had no job, so Colin offered me his place. I've been living here for over two months and it's very comfortable. He's just like a brother, except sometimes there are these odd moments when we just freeze. I don't know, like when I go to grab my toast out of the toaster and he does it at the same time, and our faces are way too close… Moments like those, you know what I mean. _

_In any case, it was a bit odd to live with him at first. I mean, he lives in a very muggle fashion and I just couldn't get the hang of making coffee and the toaster. When I tried to do magic, he stomped the idea by saying he preferred the regular way unless magic was absolutely necessary, and as I was a guest, I had to listen to me. _

_It's late and I've got to wake up early tomorrow. It wouldn't be a good impression if I turned up late. I'm supposed to be there before Malfoy gets there and have his coffee ready._

_ You know, you're helpful. Colin was right – oh, what am I saying – he's always right. Good night! _

_Ginny W. _

_January 17 _

_Work is great! I mean, every once in a while Malfoy makes a snide remark about something, but I just ignore it and it's all wonderful. Being his secretary isn't all that hard. Pour him coffee, make him drinks, take appointments, organize his files, just basics. It's wonderful. _

_I just looked at the quote that was on this page and it says, "Don't ignore what can be used everyday, for one day you might end up begging for that very same thing." Now, for some reason, I'm frowning. Is that supposed to imply that I've been ignoring you? I really haven't. I mean, if you were expecting me to write everyday, then that's just not possible. I can't do that. I simply can't. I'm just either too busy, or too tired, or just too lazy to do anything I don't have to. You're going to have to work with me here, okay? And you can't keep changing quotes for the day according to your mood. Like you just changed it- change it back. I want it to remain one quote, especially after I've started writing on it. _

_Alright. So I'm happy. Life's good. Colin's happy for me. Speaking for Colin, I never did mention what he did for a living. He works for the Daily Prophet, of course. Guess what he is? The photographer. How obvious was that? _

_I've got to go. Get to bed. Bye!_

_Ginny W. _

_January 20 _

_Okay, so everything was going great today at work! I stepped in his office to give him the files he asked for, and I realized I'd interrupted one of his meetings. It was unlike me to forget about one of his meetings. I mean, I do plan them, right? In any case, so I started to go apologize and close the door, but he just invited me in and said that Mr. Levy was just leaving as their meeting was done. _

_Then, he yelled at me for the next ten minutes about being a horrible secretary and about how I should know about meetings. And that he should fire me and hire someone who had a good memory. And he bellowed at me to remember the dates and have them on my own calendar so I don't go disturbing his meetings. He didn't even hear what I had to say! There wasn't like there was much that I had to say, but still! He kept interrupting me before I'd even uttered a single word! _

_And then I jus screamed! I got sick of his yelled and just yelled STOP! And then I was the one yelling at him, for yelling at me, and saying he wouldn't be able to find a better replacement for me, and that he had said the meeting was over anyway, and I just yelled when all of a sudden, he was kissing me. _

_KISSING ME! He was kissing me! And I was ENJOYING it! Can you believe that? And then he just sort of stopped and left. I had no idea what to do, so I just sorted out all the files and things, and headed home. I told Colin about the incident over dinner, and I swear the way he spoke, it had some bitterness and even jealousy in it. I mean, his tone was casual, but I could tell… _

_I'm terribly confused all of sudden. Why had Malfoy done that? It was a horrible thing to do! The contract that I'd signed clearly stated that I was not to get involved in any sexual relationships between co-workers. It was his fault now if he decides to fire me for not following the rules, and I can't even have my say in it. It is pure hell! I hate not having my way! _

_Ginny W._

_January 21 _

****

_Nothing. His reaction was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like it had never happened. It was great. I loved it. I'm fine with it. Even Colin seemed happy when I told him tonight._

_Ginny W. _

_January 31 _

_I've got my own apartment! I've got my own apartment! I got a paycheck and then Colin and I went apartment hunting and we found this great flat in a in this little apartment building by Diagon Alley. It belongs to a witch and it's a building for witches and wizards. It's made just like Diagon Alley. No one can see it's entrance, except for us Wizarding people. In any case, I love the flat. It's a little one bedroom with a little kitchen and living room and bathroom. What I like is that it's all made in a muggle way, but I'm allowed to change it and make it so it's suitable for me. _

_It's wonderful for me! I love my place! I've already got it all furnished since I'd already put items on hold. My little house looks perfect! If only you could see it! I should invite mum and dad and everyone else to come see it! They would be so proud of me! I'm going to write to them now!_

_Ginny W. _

_February 7_

_Mum and Dad came a few days ago and they were real happy, which makes me happy. But that's not as important as this. Draco Malfoy kissed me AGAIN! What is wrong with him? I was just handing him a file, and I turned around to go out, and he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. I don't like it much. The way he does the unexpected, but damn he's a good kisser! If only you knew… _

_Anyway, so this time, he didn't just ignore it. He asked me over to dinner. Dinner on Valentine's Day. Oh-oh. Well, I said yes and I'm not planning on telling one about our date. Ron would go berserk! _

_Ginny W._

_February 12 _

_So work is odd these days. He looks at me all weird. It's like I'm his eye candy or something. He reminds me every single day that we have a date. What is wrong with him? Today, when he told me the same thing about the date, I asked him, "Why did you ask me?" Of course that's a complicated question. I'm a Weasley. I'm supposed to be someone of disgrace to him. What happened? The only answer I got was, "Because I like you," _

_Great! That helps! What a loser! He couldn't even give me a straight answer! I'm rather furious with him, but still…I feel a bit tingly every time he reminds me of our date. It's a weird feeling. I actually like working with him, or something similar to that. I have to go! Dinner at Colin's! _

_Ginny W. _

February 15 

_Wow! I didn't write yesterday because I was just so tired.. We had a great time! He brought me to this really fancy restaurant and you know how I am – I don't like fancy things. Simple is me. So of course, I didn't like that restaurant and he must of realized that. We left even before the appetizers arrived and we went to this local restaurant newly opened in Diagon Alley called Toby's Café. Well, we ate a bit there and then I took him to this muggle club. He was so odd around them, it was hilarious. He acted as if they were mosquitoes. We danced and we drank a little, even he managed a couple of beers after I told him it was Wizarding FireWhiskey. Well, we ended the date by him dropping me off at my building with a kiss goodnight. It was fun. The date was rather enjoyable and I was surprised that Malfoy could actually open up. That's why I'm going out with him again on the twentieth. _

_Ginny W. _

_February 25 _

_It's been a full ten days since I've written. Nothing much has happened, really. I still haven't told anyone about Draco to anyone. I can only imagine their reactions and their actions. Pure disaster! Moving on, our date five days ago was rather interesting. This time, we went to a formal restaurant and he made me stay there, saying that he'd gone to a regular restaurant for me, now I had to do this for him. We ended up leaving anyway. Work is so odd. We both act as if nothing is going on between us. I rather like it. _

_Ginny W. _

_February 30 _

_Now see, last night was great. It was wonderful. And now I have to tell Colin about Draco. I also have to tell my family. I'm in rather a rush to I'll hurry this along. So what happened was that our third date was at Draco's Mansion. It was interesting how it could be elegant and formal yet friendly at the same time. Now, the date didn't exactly end. I ended up in his bed. Yes. I know, I know. It's odd. It was only our third date, after all. But it just felt so right. Haha. That sounds so cheesy. I sound like Hermione when she talks about Harry. Uh-oh. Hermione's in love with Harry. And I talk about Draco that way. Not good. Uh-oh. But maybe… maybe I do. Only time will tell. Another cheesy thing to say. Lord, save me! In any case, I need another job as I seem to have broken a rule that I signed to._

_ Ginny W._

_ ** Finis**_


End file.
